Skin rejuvenation is a very active field, both from a dermatologic and an aesthetic angle. Many procedures, including chemical peels, laser treatments and dermabrasion, have been used to treat acne scars, light wrinkles, long sun exposure wrinkles, disfiguring scars, stretch marks, hyperpigmentation, and burns. These procedures are expensive, require a certain amount of recovery time and carry a great risk of side effects and unexpected results. Further, some of these procedures are physician based treatments that require surgical procedure and anesthesia. Thus, these procedures are not accessible to a large segment of the population.
Microdermabrasion was developed a few years ago and is widely accepted due to the absence of complications and shorter recovery time. However, traditional suction microdermabrasion is an expensive procedure which requires large equipment. Further, this procedure is mainly used in salons and spas. As a result, despite the advantages of this procedure over chemical peels, laser treatments and dermabrasion, the number of consumers who have access to this treatment is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing an improved method for skin rejuvenation treatment that is portable, inexpensive, safe, effective and easy to administer.